


Stony 3

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Tony isn't always a genius. Sometimes he kicks the jack away on accident while working on one of his cars.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 42





	Stony 3

Tony was laying under his car cleaning it and tuning it up. He pushed on the nearest solid object to get further under the vehicle. Little did he know he had just kicked the jack out of its place and his car dropped right on his shin and ankle. He let out a small scream and grabbed his phone to call Steve. The good captain answered on the second ring, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Capcicle, can you come down to the lab quickly?" Tony gritted. He could hear Steve running down to the lab so he hung up. Steve burst into the lab and began hunting for his boyfriend, Tony knocked his wrench against the floor not trusting his voice at the moment and not wanting to worry him too much. Steve laid down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Tony pointed to the leg currently trapped under the tire. Steve looked a little green as he looked at the tire sitting on top of Tony's leg. Steve looked back at the mechanic, "Do you think you can wiggle out if I lift the car?"

"Not really," Tony groaned as he tried to shift around. Steve sighed, "I'm going to call Nat to help, she's right down the hall."

"Mmkay," Tony sighed. 

Not even two minutes later Nat came in and Steve explained what she needed to do. The spy looked calm as always as she passed Tony a rag, "You're gonna want to put that in your mouth. This is gonna hurt."

Tony stuffed the middle of the rag in his mouth and gave her his hands. Steve lifted the corner of the car and Nat drug Tony out from underneath the hot rod. Tony groaned a muffled string of curses as the weight was removed from his foot. Steve set the car down and took a closer look at the probably shattered shin and ankle. It was a deep purple and swollen. Bruce walked down to the lab to investigate the ruckus. Steve was carefully cutting away the leg of Tony's trousers, while Nat dug out a bottle of vodka to numb Stark up a bit. Bruce looked at the messed up hunk of flesh, "What on God's green earth happened here!?"

"Tony dropped a car on his leg, like an idiot," Steve sighed. Bruce got his 'determined doctor' face and approached the group, "I'm gonna need the portable x-ray machine, an ace wrap, and two long splints."

Both Steve and Natasha scurried off to find the requested items. Bruce poked and prodded the at the crushed area, "It feels like a clean break of both your tibia and fibula. So it should be easy to set, painful as hell, but easy."

"That's fantastic," Tony muttered sarcastically. Bruce smirked as the x-ray machine rolled in.

The x-rays confirmed Bruce's theory. Though he also had another break further down his fibula so he would need pins in his leg. Bruce made a temporary splint so they could get Tony to a doctor with, hopefully, less pain. Tony gave Steve his best puppy eyes, "Oh, captain, my captain, could you carry me to the car?"

"Of course, my dear," The soldier laughed. Tony grinned as he was scooped off the table and leaned his head against Steve's strong shoulder.

-+-+-

After surgery,

Tony looked at the hard-casted abomination that is his leg with disdain. He wasn't allowed to walk on it for at least 8 weeks. Steve played with a couple of toes that stuck out of his cast while Tony glared. Bruce brought Tony a cup of coffee and sat in the corner so he could sip his tea in relative peace.

-+-+-

The first thing Tony did when they returned to the tower was hobbling down to his lab and continue working on another new suit, this one had the sole purpose of post-battle cleanup. It could be controlled by AI or manned. It was hot rod red and blue. its only weaponry was lasers to bust up rumble. 

Steve sat in the doorway rolling his eyes as he noticed the crutches abandoned in a random car. Steve sat across from Tony, "You know, you're supposed to be resting, right?"

"But, Steve, this is so much more fun!" Tony grinned. Steve picked him up and carried him to the living room/kitchen that Steve had suggested they add so he could cook and be near Tony when he went on an inventing kick. The inventor glared as he was set on the couch. The super soldier kissed him on the cheek and went back to cooking dinner. Tony grabbed his stark pad and used it to assemble one of his suits to bring him his crutches. Steve kicked the door shut on his way to the oven.

"Damnit!" Tony yelled as he tried to open the door with the metal hand. Tony could hear Steve laughing in the kitchen. Tony had Jarvis pull up the holo-screen to control the suit better. He dropped the crutches near the door and went back to working on his latest project using his suit. Steve brought out two bowls of some odd, but surprisingly good, soup he had made up. Tony deactivated the suit and made the holograms disappear.

Tony sighed happily and cuddled up against Steve and sipped his soup. Steve put his arm around Tony's waist and was content to enjoy his overly active boyfriend sitting calmly next to him. Tony finished his soup in no time giving Steve his best puppy dog eyes, for the second time that day. Steve took both their bowls and refilled them. Tony yelped as his foot slipped off the couch and he banged his casted foot on the table, "Son of a-"

"Language!" Steve yelled. Tony laughed even though the table sent a shockwave of pain up his leg. Steve sat back down, "So, are you going to explain how you did this?"

"So..." Tony explained his stupidity to his boyfriend. When he was done Steve was caught between chewing him out and hugging him poor baby. He decided he could most definitely do both. He hugged Tony tightly, "If you wouldn't have called or decided to try and get out on your own it could have been so much worse, Tony! What if that was your head or your chest!? You could have died Tony!"

"Cap... loosen," Tony tapped on Steve's arms. Steve loosen his hold a little, "Sorry."

"Thank you," Tony sighed, "Steve, look at me, I'm right here. I'm not going to die any time soon- unless you hug me that tight again."

Tony laughed and rubbed his sore chest near the reactor. Steve kissed the top of Tony's head. Tony settled against Steve's chest, "Are you done Momming me?"

"I was not 'momming' you," The captain grumbled. Tony smirked at his boyfriend's sour expression, "Sure ya weren't."

"Love you, Tony," Steve smirked.

"Love you too, ya big worrywart."


End file.
